


Some Body New

by PetitAvocat



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elf/Human Swap, M/M, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by artwork that was going around tumblr with the humans of DA2 as elves. ...and then it grew a plot (sorta), oops. Sebris, mostly fluff/smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

there was a blinding flash as they exited the cave and sebastian suddenly felt sick to his stomach. his vision cleared and he promptly vomited behind a nearby bush.

behind him, he heard hawke’s voice. “what the…"

he turned and immediately thought that he must have been struck over the head somehow.

hawke and aveline had… and they looked… and they were…

_elves_.

and this realization shed abrupt light on the odd physical sensations he was experiencing. he gingerly touched his ears and found that they were tapered elegantly, long and pointy and —  _much_  more sensitive than usual, that was interesting, and he looked down at himself and found he was slimmer, smaller everywhere. what an odd experience, suddenly taking up less space than you used to.

he looked up, watching as hawke and aveline made similar discoveries, and then his eyes fell on fenris.

who, suddenly,  _wasn’t_  an elf.

he was taller and bulkier, just a little. he was experimentally flexing his biceps, and he filled out his armor in  _all_  the right places, and oh, maker — sebastian quickly started reciting the chant in his head. perhaps this… increase in temptation was a side effect of whatever bizarre magics they had encountered. or perhaps elves always felt this way? curious.

then fenris noticed him staring. and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

sebastian didn’t dare go back to the chantry as he was. hawke offered a room at his estate, but with isabela there… he did not fancy overhearing them, and just the thought of those sorts of activities going on the room next to him made him a bit uncomfortable.

not that he disapproved, of course. they were consenting adults and their choices were between the two of them. it was just…

well, if he was honest, those noises wouldn’t exactly help the places his mind had been going since the transformation.

but then the last person he’d expected to offer a safe haven — well, second-last, next to anders — had spoken up.

"my mansion has extra rooms, sebastian. you are welcome to stay there for as long as you wish."

sebastian wasn’t sure, but he thought there was a flash of the wicked smirk fenris had given him on the wounded coast.

 

before he could answer, isabela had chimed in, stroking hawke’s hair and ears (and sebastian had to firmly squash the sudden  _need_  to feel someone’s hands doing the same to him).

"oh, that’s a  _lovely_  idea!" she grinned at them and it was like she could read all the thoughts he’d been having and then some. he fidgeted, but really, fenris’s mansion was the best option he’d get.

"well… yes, all right. thank you, fenris."

*

"you seem to be… having some trouble adjusting."

sebastian startled at the voice and turned to find fenris leaning against his doorway. he was wearing dark trousers and nothing else, his muscled chest bare, lyrium brands glowing softly in the light of the fire.

the trousers looked a bit tight over fenris’s bigger human frame. sebastian couldn’t help his gaze straying lower to follow the way the fabric clung to fenris’s thighs and stretched over his —

he snapped his eyes back up to fenris’s and found him watching, dark and heavy.

"i could help you, if you like." the elf’s voice sounded husky.

"i — what do you mean?"

"i have felt uncomfortable in this body all day. the mages are not certain how or when we will return to ourselves, but i thought perhaps some sparring might help us settle in our new skin."

"sparring. right."

"if you would prefer not to —"

"no, that’s not — ! what i meant was, yes. it’s a good idea, fenris, thank you."

sebastian rose from his seat. fenris was right; he had felt off-balance somehow since the transformation, and it wouldn’t do to go into combat without proper knowledge of his new body’s capabilities.

a tiny smile tugged at fenris’s lips, and he turned and led the way down the sweeping staircase, moving to the center of the large empty ballroom area.

he turned to face sebastian and raised his hands, balled into loose fists.

"ready?"

"ready."


	3. Chapter 3

they circled each other at first, fenris slow and catlike even in his larger body. sebastian just felt tiny. powerless compared to his usual bulk, weak without his stature and muscles.

"there is more strength in you than you realize." it was as if fenris had read his mind, his half-smile encouraging in the dim, swinging light of the chandelier.

 

when fenris lunged, sebastian ducked and sidestepped, throwing his arm up to shield himself from the blow. fenris nodded approvingly.

"your rogue training serves you well, i see. you are smaller and faster now; use that to your advantage."

"i — "

before he could get a sentence out, fenris struck again, one fist jabbing out at sebastian’s face. he let his instincts take over, dodging under fenris’s arm and quickly stepping back, putting distance between them.

his body responded to him faster, felt lighter moving over the ground. he bounced on the balls of his feet a few times, enjoying the feeling.

"why won’t you attack me?"

sebastian blinked. “i wasn’t really thinking about that."

"i know. you cannot rely on being stronger than your opponent. use their size against them."

the next time fenris attacked, sebastian ducked again, but grabbed his arm as he dodged the blow, spinning behind fenris and twisting his arm up along his back. fenris grunted and dropped to one knee, leaning forward to try and alleviate the pain, and sebastian started to let go.

"no, wait. i can still get out of this. like —  _so_." he shifted his weight and, deliberately slow to demonstrate to sebastian, leaned forward at the same time as he kicked his leg back. he stopped just as the heel of his foot brushed sebastian’s shin.

"that would probably break your leg."

"i… see."

"let’s try it again. pin me."

sebastian’s breath suddenly stuck in his throat. “i — i’m sorry?"

"you heard me."

was it him, or was fenris’s mischievous smirk back, challenging and defiant and enticing all at once?

his smirk widened. “and this time, i’ll fight back."

oh,  _maker_.


End file.
